


The Song of Tuomi, the Hare, and the Fox

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: And then a fox came along and said, "Hey kid, I have an idea for you...."





	The Song of Tuomi, the Hare, and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> Hello hello~  
> I love the idea of Tuomi and Hare finding a way to enjoy one another's company, especially if it involves transformation. That might require strong magic... which means they might need a bit of help. (Or "Help", as the case may be.)

Well, this is a story about a boy named Tuomi  
and music was his joy  
he took his strings out into the forest  
and he sat himself down there.

His friend was a hare who came hopping along  
and sat by him for a while  
and Hare said, Tuomi, if you were like me  
we would always be together.

And then a fox came along and said, Hey kid,  
I have an idea for you –  
if you play and you sing with all your might  
you can be with your friend forever.

So Tuomi played and he sang until his voice ached  
and the bright cold forest rang  
and he sang and he played until his hands bled  
and he turned himself into a hare.

He sang himself into a hare's form,  
he sang himself into a hare  
and then he and his friend went hopping along  
together – forever! – they said.

Well the day grew long and he didn't come home  
and his family was worried  
so they went in the forest and had a look  
thinking they would find him there.

But all they found were his strings and his mittens  
in the place where he'd sat down  
there were animal tracks all running around  
just a fox and two little hares.

Now if they'd looked closer they would have seen  
what was right before their eyes  
that Tuomi's boot prints led to that spot  
and leading away was only the hare.

He sang himself into a hare's form,  
he sang himself into a hare  
and then he and his friend went hopping along  
together – forever! – they said.


End file.
